


Being Sam’s daughter would include-

by Kadencewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadencewinchester/pseuds/Kadencewinchester
Summary: Sam x daughter reader fics





	1. Chapter 1

Being Sam’s daughter would include-  
Forehead kisses  
Rabbit food (as Dean calls it)  
Him picking on you because your short  
Piggyback Rides  
Singing ac/dc just to get on his nerves  
Uncle Dean  
Nightmares  
him and Dean scaring your boyfriend/girlfriend  
always having Wi-Fi  
bear hugs  
pranks  
teaching Cas about humans  
him keeping you from hunting  
being a daddy’s girl  
nicknames- Baby girl, little moose  
long rides in Baby  
homeschooling  
leaning to fight  
fighting about hunting then making up when you see that he just trying to keep you safe  
p.s. you love ac/dc thanks uncle Dean and you go off n=hunting by yourself and get into a lot of  
trouble this leads to the fighting.  
{(a/n) If you like this let me know so I can do more}


	2. y/n's wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I Just wish my Daddy was around more.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a lot of ideas so if you want you can tell me some requests.  
> p.s I write supernatural and avengers.

Y/N point of view kind of 

Y/n Winchester Sat in Castile's lap is he read her a bedtime story "the end" he read. Cas laid y/n down as he walked over to put the book away "Cassie when is Daddy and uncle Dean ganna be home". "Sometime tomorrow. Why do you ask?" y/n sighed "I want him home now" the five-year-old replied as she fell asleep.

 _time skip_ _brought to you by Sam Winchester  hair_

Sam and Dean walk into the bunker from another hunt "I'm gonna head to bed" Sam said as he walked to his room. When Sam opened the door he smiled laying on the bed was little Y/n. As quietly as he can Sam got ready for bed he carefully got in bed. Y/n stirred "D-daddy" "yes baby girl?"   "I missed you lots" she moved so that she was laying on his chest and looked up at him. "I missed you too sweetheart," Sam said as he raped his arms around her. "Hey, your birthday party tomorrow do you know what your gonna wish for?" "yes, daddy can you sing me asleep?" Sam sighed as he pulled y/n to him. 

 

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better" 

     "I Just wish my Daddy was home more," she said as she fell into a peaceful sleep Sam sang the song tell he know for sure she was asleep.

 

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better"

"I'll try baby promise"

     Sam accidentally sang his self to sleep. 

 

         

 

  


End file.
